


PARAnoia

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder's locked up and chatting.





	PARAnoia

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

PARA/noia by Frankie

June 1999  
Disclaimer: It's so pointless to beg. The following characters are on loan from what's his face and those other beings over at FOX.  
Rating/Pairing: NC-17 for some wee m/m, M/K  
Spoilers: Biogenesis  
Summary: Mulder's locked up and chatting.  
Notes: I wasn't going to post this but Sue convinced me to. Thanks for the title and the encouragement, lady! :) BTW, if I shouldn't have posted, feel free to let her know *g*  
Feedback: Yup. Good or bad, it's much appreciated 

* * *

PARA/noia  
by Frankie  
========

<AgtK> Hey baby, it's me.

<FMulder> It's about time you came online. Do you have any idea how worried I've been about you?

<AgtK> I'm sorry. It's been really chaotic here. I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to be at this particular location. How are you doing?

<FMulder> I'm better. I just wish I knew what was wrong with me. I can't understand what's happening. I wish you were here.

<AgtK> I know, babe. I wish I could be there too. You realize it's not safe for me to be with you, don't you? I'm still a wanted man.

<FMulder> Of course you're wanted. I want you. Here. In my bed, next to me.

<AgtK> *sigh* Please don't make this harder on me than it has to be.

<FMulder> Don't you think this is hard on me too? Why should I be the only one who suffers?

<AgtK> That's a great attitude, baby. So our relationship is all about how much we should both suffer? 

<FMulder> Shut up. You know that's not what I'm saying.

<AgtK> Maybe I don't know what you're saying.

<FMulder> I love you. I miss you. I hate the fact that you can't be with me when I want you here.

<AgtK> How are they treating you?

<FMulder> I think they think I'm crazy or something. Doctors come in to see me, take a lot of notes about what I say, then leave. At least they let me have this computer.

<AgtK> Thank god. I don't know what I'd do if we couldn't talk. It sounds like they trust you not to do anything with it to harm yourself.

<FMulder> When I came out of my trance or whatever it was, I was able to explain to them that this could help me record my thoughts.

<AgtK> They bought that?

<FMulder> I'm talking to you, aren't I? I also do plan on writing them some things to help convince them that I don't need to be locked up like this.

<AgtK> They're doing it for your own good, Fox.

<FMulder> It doesn't feel like it. I'm not crazy.

<AgtK> Of course you're not. Are they saying you are?

<FMulder> No, but I can tell that's what they're telling each other. It's all part of a plan to make me crazy, you know.

<AgtK> Fox...

<FMulder> I'm really scared, Alex.

<AgtK> I know you are. I'm so sorry. 

<AgtK> How did you end up in there, baby?

<FMulder> I don't know. Honestly, I only remember being overcome by an unspeakable pain in my head and then I was here.

<AgtK> Babe, that worries me. Have you had anymore episodes since you've been in there?

<FMulder> No, not one. For some reason, that's not enough for them to let me out. I guess I was being pretty violent at one point.

<AgtK> God. I need to see you.

<FMulder> They won't let you in here. I don't want you to take that chance anyway. I can survive in here on my own.

<AgtK> Does Scully see you?

<FMulder> I don't know. There are cameras in this room so she might be watching me from some kind of security room, but she hasn't been in here to see me.

<AgtK> Some friend she turned out to be, huh? I'm so sorry. I really want to get in there to see you.

<FMulder> Please don't say that. The more you do, the more I'm going to want you here and I know it's not safe for you. And please stop telling me how sorry you are.

<AgtK> I'm so-- Fox, you do understand why I didn't help you, don't you?

<FMulder> No, I don't actually. Why did you just pass over me like that? How could you leave me there in pain?

<AgtK> I had things I needed to attend to. I made sure you got help, baby. You did, right?

<FMulder> Yeah, I did.

<AgtK> Okay then.

<FMulder> But you still left me lying there. You didn't even see if I was okay.

<AgtK> I couldn't! There wasn't any time. Just trust me on this.

<FMulder> Why should I?

<AgtK> Fox, if you want to fight, I'm leaving.

<FMulder> No! Please don't leave yet. I'm really confused. I love you.

<AgtK> *sigh* I know you are. I love you too, but please let it rest.

<FMulder> Okay. Alex?

<AgtK> Yeah?

<FMulder> I miss you.

<AgtK> I know. Me too.

<FMulder> I miss holding you.

<AgtK> Me too.

<FMulder> I miss kissing you.

<AgtK> Me too.

<FMulder> Alex, do you think you could help me out here?

<AgtK> How's that, babe?

<FMulder> Could you say something besides "me too"? Don't you know what I want to do?

<AgtK> I know exactly what you're doing and I can't do it, Fox.

<FMulder> Why not? I thought you loved me.

<AgtK> I do, but if they're watching you, I don't think you should be having cyber sex.

<FMulder> I don't care what they think about me, Alex. They're already convinced I'm crazy. How much more damage could it do for me to have some fun with my lover, hmm?

<AgtK> You make a good point. Doesn't sound to me like you're crazy.

<FMulder> That's the first time I've smiled since they locked me up.

<AgtK> I'm glad. I want to make you happy.

<FMulder> Tell me what you'd do if you were here.

<AgtK> I'd put my arms around you and make you feel safe.

<FMulder> You're really warm. I bury my face in your neck and inhale deeply. You smell so good.

<AgtK> I feel your breath against my skin and it's making me hard. You always have this effect on me. Look at me, Fox. I want to kiss you.

<FMulder> I raise my head and look into your eyes. I trust you, Alex. I love you.

<AgtK> I lower my head and kiss you, softly at first, then harder. You taste like desperation and fear and I want to change all that. 

<FMulder> I reach my hand down and grab your cock through your jeans. You're already so hard.

<AgtK> I want you to suck it, Fox. Suck it just like your father liked to.

<FMulder> What? Alex?

<AgtK> You know that's what he used to do. He couldn't get enough of it.

<FMulder> Why are you saying this?

<AgtK> Like father, like son, right, baby? I want you to suck my cock then I'm going to put a bullet in your head.

<FMulder> Don't do this Alex.

<AgtK> Don't do what? He loved to take it up the ass too. Bet you didn't know that about dear old Dad.

<FMulder> Stop it! I don't know why you're doing

<AgtK> I can't stop it, Fox. It's the truth. You want the truth, right?

<FMulder> this! STOP IT!!

<AgtK> Fuck you, Fox! You're a fucking lunatic!! Thank god they finally locked you up.

<FMulder> Shut the fuck up!!

<AgtK> You're insane! And damn stupid too. Ask anyone.

<FMulder> SHUT UP!! FUCK YOU!!

<AgtK> Too late, baby. Everyone's beaten you to it. *g* Have fun in there. Hope you rot. 

<FMulder> I don't know who you are.

<AgtK> Sure you do. While you're in there I'll be getting fucked by Skinner. We laugh about you behind your back, you know.

<FMulder> No, he wouldn't do that.

<AgtK> He does. So does Scully. She loves my dick too, Fox.

<FMulder> No, not Scully. Not Scully. She's my friend.

<AgtK> Then why is she with me right now? She's laughing at you. We all are. Fucking psychotic Mulder, finally went over the edge. It was just a matter of time, wasn't it?

<FMulder> I don't believe you.

<AgtK> I don't care. I'm not the one in the nuthouse. Look around you, sweetheart. That's your future. That's it for you.

<FMulder> NO!

<FMulder> NO!

<FMulder> NO!

<FMulder> NO!

<FMulder> NO!

<FMulder> NO!

<FMulder> NO!

************

Scully watched sadly as her partner erupted from his almost catatonic state into another outburst of profanities and unintelligible shouting. Moments before, he had been sitting in the corner of his cell, both hands in front of him. The way his fingers had been moving, it looked as if he'd been miming playing the piano or using a typewriter and she was reminded of all the times she'd seen him in that exact position when he worked at his computer. As she'd watched the blurry images of him on the small screen, his face had remained expressionless except for the occasional smile. Now, his features were distorted in a mad grimace as he started pulling at his hair and stumbling around the room.

"Agent Scully, perhaps you should go home. There's not really anything you can do for him at this time." The doctor placed a gentle hand on her arm.

Scully shook her head and continued to watch her partner succumb to whatever madness had him in its grip.

"I can't leave him like this. Not until we know what's going to happen to him."

The doctor nodded and left Scully alone in the observation room. Placing a hand on the screen and partially covering the image of the partner she no longer recognized, she began to cry. 

===end====


End file.
